It is desirable to reduce the power consumption of an image sensor. It may also be desirable to reduce the magnitude, e.g., voltage, of the voltage supply that drives the image sensor. For example, this can allow more flexibility in battery operated applications.
Lowering the voltage, however, can lower the dynamic range of the sensor.
The voltage can be boosted internally.